1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker device for improving mid/high-range frequencies. In particular, the present invention relates to a speaker including a deadening phase plug made of sound-absorbing material for absorbing interference of sound waves.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,488 discloses a tweeter comprising a T-iron, a cone (or diaphragm), a voice coil, and a phase plug. The T-iron includes a central protruded portion on which the phase plug is mounted. The distal end of the phase plug tapers to a conic or bullet-head shape and is made of metal or plastic material. The voice coil is suspended in a gap surrounding the T-iron. When vibrational energy generated by the voice coil is transmitted to the cone, the vibrational energy is transformed by the cone into sound waves that are emitted outward. At this time, the phase plug prevents mutual interference of sound waves and suppresses chaos in mid/high range frequencies of sound waves, thereby reducing deficiency in sound quality and improving vibrational characteristics in the mid/high range frequencies of sound waves.
However, the effect which the phase plug made of metal or plastic material prevents the interference of sound wave was found unsatisfactory. The deficiency in sound quality was not actually solved. As a result, the sound quality and characteristics of the tweeter were adversely affected.